Software is increasingly being developed as web applications to be deployed in a cloud computing environment. Software development cycles have shrunk and products are deployed in cloud computing environments with increasing frequency. As such, enterprises engaged in managing application lifecycles (e.g., developing, testing, and deploying applications) face challenges in dealing with various layers of the cloud computing environment that include hardware infrastructure (e.g., computing, networking, and storage), virtualization environments executing thereon, and application services (e.g., database, customer relationship management services, etc.) For example, software developers have been taking on a role, sometimes referred to as “dev-ops”, that shares some duties similar to that of a traditional information technology (IT) role. However, traditional enterprise information technology (IT) roles, such as server administrator, UNIX administrator, network, storage, or Exchange administrator, have not adjusted to this trend, and continue to operate in isolation, or in “silos”. As a result, use of cloud services in IT administration has caused organizational friction within enterprises, particularly, between developers and IT. For example, it has been difficult for a developer to play the role of an IT administrator when a web application they have developed is deployed in a cloud environment, and the developer does not have administrative credentials to provision resources, set up virtual machines, etc.